An Ending to Remember
by Nameless killer
Summary: Regret is always felt in the end. Read and Review. NXM There was a slight revision on some part., enjoy reading.


Disclaimer: Me no own GA so you no sue. (WTH?) LOL. This story came out from nowhere.

-

-

-

-

"**An ending to remember"**

"You may kiss the bride" the priest announced, gaining a round of applause from the witnesses of the holy matrimony.

_"Did I make you proud, daddy?"_

The raven-haired groom grabbed his bride's right hand gently and gave it a gentle kiss. That was it, the kiss sealing the deal. Unknown to some people, the marriage is just for show. Either the groom or the bride's family doesn't care for love; they just care for the money or do they?

_Mikan Sakura didn't care about anything except the happiness of her father who didn't love her back. He blamed her for every misfortune that he experienced and that was the kind of upbringing she had._

"_Mikan, you are not having an affair with some poor little country boy are you?" A tall brown haired man wearing an expensive looking business suit asked, bringing a goblet of wine near his thin lips. _

_A twenty year-old woman answered, "No, of course not dear father" she is wearing an elegant peach chiffon dress contrasting with her hazel eyes and brown hair. Her lips made an unnoticeable frown, what a big lie. She was in love with someone and she isn't going to say a word about it. _

_She is a renowned doctor from a very famous hospital. She didn't desire to be one, she wanted to be a painter since childhood. She only agreed to be one because her childhood itself was the cause of her father's hatred. She together with her mother and her friend experienced a major car accident. Unfortunately, her mother was the casualty and her friend had a major case of amnesia. She was told not to see her friend again, not to talk to her most precious friend. _

_She was all alone. _

_Ever since the accident, he despised his daughter and it didn't change one bit. _

_Having a dark smirk form across his thin lips he muttered,"Good, you shall marry this man then" He stood up from his plush office chair and flipped a photo from his mahogany desk. _

_Mikan picked out the photo from her father's desk and smiled bitterly, "Of course, dear father. I shall marry the man you think who is right for me" She placed the photo down and turned her heels away from the smirking face of her father. _

_Kaito Sakura watched the cars from his office window's view. "Excellent answer Mikan, you shall marry this man in two weeks." Everything is going according to his plan. _

_She left his office, seizing the urge to cry her eyes out. Is is joy? Or was it her betrayal to herself?_

She purposely blinded herself from every truth. From the truth of her father's animosity towards her and to the fact that she won't be seeing a honest father she ever dreamed off.

xxxxxx

Bright lights glistered from the window pane. The night of their honeymoon just seemed so cold that it made the bride sleepy.

"Oi, little girl" a man's voice called out.

She fluttered her hazel eyes open as if seeing the world for the first time. She stared at the man who is now her husband, Natsume.

She woke up from her short nap, "What is it, Natsume?" she asked, rubbing her eyes gently, staring at his arrogant looking face.

Honeymoons are supposed to be fun and romantic but theirs are just so boring considering the fact that they don't feel anything from each other.

Natsume threw a paper envelope at the coffee table. "That contains all the divorce documents that we need. It is obvious that none of us wanted this, I wanted my freedom and you wanted yours. Sign that and its all over" He stated, making a deal with his 'wife'.

Her heart was slightly pricked with the needle of pain,her lips curved into a sad frown, "I can't. I can't disappoint my father. You can have the freedom that you want but I won't sign it."

Half truth is considered a whole lie, isn't it?

"Stupid, have it your way. Just don't blame me if you see other naked girls in our house" He declared, as if threatening her. True, he was a major playboy and marriage won't stop him from doing his habit.

Natsume was forced to marry this skinny little preppy girl. He only agreed to marry her because he would lose everything and besides her face is not that bad. But still, he doesn't feel the slightest tinge of love in his nerves. It would seem impossible for the great Natsume Hyuuga to love a girl seriously.

It was just downright i-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e

The only thing that he wanted is his own identity.

xxxxxx

Mikan hoped that one day, he would eventually learn to love her. But she hoped wrong, after their honeymoon or a trip to an expensive hotel as some may say for nothing happened, Natsume would come home late, drunk and wasted.It would be a miracle sent from above if he came home sober. It was always the same routine and she memorized it. She knew he was getting pleasure from other girls, and it hurts her--a lot but she shrugged it away, not letting a single drop of tear escape her precious lucid eyes.

Natsume felt a warm pair of hands caress his body, washing the slightest touch of alcohol away from him. It was always like this, he would come home drunk and she would take care of him. But it was never mutual, whenever she was sick, he wouldn't notice and she wouldn't doubt that. He hated to say it but it felt good, feeling someone's love and all. She is always so bright and clean, he is always drunk and dirty smelling like a girl's faint perfume mixed with honey-flavored lipstick. She is always so honest and that made him guilty but it didn't stop him from cheating.

_In an oblivion, he stood. Hearing nothing but a blurry voice, even failing to identify if the speaker was a boy or a girl for the sound was too disarranged, like those of the horror movies."I won't tell you. Your memory will become my biggest secret..because.."_He quickly woke up from the voice inside his head. 'A dream?' he pondered, he shrugged of the weird feeling, getting up from the bed he shared with his wife. 'Pathetic', he thought eyeeing a sleeping face beside him.

**Unknown to him, she was the missing piece of his life.**

xxxxxx

Holidays and birthdays came but nothing has ever changed. She was always so warm and he was always so cold.

It was during the night of her birthday that she received her first present from her husband. She apparently came home late from the hospital and she can't wait to go home feeling worried about Natsume coming home drunk.

As she parked her own convertible near the front door, she heard suspicious sounds coming from their bedroom. It was during that time that she received the most hurtful present. _'How pathetic, I should've known that he knew no birthday today._'she spoke inwardly

Opening the bedroom's door, she caught her husband red handed. Doing "it" with someone she know nothing of. Her eyes are itching to cry but she just gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She knew her husband was cheating but watching it with her own eyes hurts more than seeing it in her imaginations.

_'I do have the right to interrupt them, right?'_ she asked herself a very stupid question. She went inside the room, disturbing them with their lovemaking or pleasure making so as some may say. She heard her husband groan and stop at his current antics, he kept his crimson eyes at her hazel orbs and said, "Look, I just can't love you". Her heart cringed, wanting to get out from her body to just die and bleed. He meant it, every word of it.

That was it.

-

-

-

-

It was her cue to go.

The next thing she did was to smile at her husband and let the tears flow out from her eyes and say, "I know, so thank you for being honest"

-

-

-

-

-

It hurts

-

-

-

-

-

Like hell

-

-

-

-

She retreated immediately and searched for the paper envelope he gave to her during their honeymoon. After finding it, she read everything inside of it and wasn't amazed that he signed everything. He was so true, her own signature was the only requirement for the divorce.

Natsume woke up, obviously annoyed by what happened. He expected her to slap him in the face but she did the opposite. She smiled and it wrenched his heart--a lot. He went to the kitchen, hoping to find some decent breakfast. Much to his accord, he found one--a letter together with her wedding ring to be more precise. It says:

_Natsume,_

_I already signed the papers and you shouldn't worry a thing about it. I'll be the one to pass it to my lawyer. _

_For the first time of my life, I had someone to be honest with me. _

_Thank you, Live a happy life, you deserve it._

_Sorry for being such a burden. _

_I promise you won't ever see me again. As for my things, do what you want with it. I could care less. _

_Don't worry, I won't look back to my past and I never will._

_I l__**oved**__ you._

_And I left because I love another person. _

_Goodbye._

_P.S. You should stop drinking too much. _

_-M-_

For the first time of his life, he became curious of his ex-wife's past. He went to her closet immediately and found what he was looking for-- a box.

It was a red velvet music box containing all of her happy memories.

Opening the small red box, music was played. A soft childish melody echoed his ears, triggering some of his unknown past.

"_Ne, Natsume, what would you be when we grow older?" a seven year-old brunette asked while chewing a gummy bear into her mouth_

"_I don't know" the raven haired boy at the same age shrugged, keeping his eye darted towards the book he is holding._

_The little girl eyed the pack of gummy bears, it was just too colorful and she liked it."Well you should start knowing! I wanted to be a painter. I wanted to paint the world with colors and make everyone happy! Don't you agree with me?"_

"_Hn. Stupid little girl"_

"_Ice cube."_

"_Polka-dotted panty girl"_

"_Wah! You pervert!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A ten year old girl squealed in delight as she opened a box wrapped in a colorful dose of ribbons."_Natsume! This is the greatest gift ever! A music box, how did you that I want a music box?" _

"_I can read you like an open book" He smirked, but his eyes smiled all the way._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Inside the box, he found his memory,

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was a picture of him and Mikan during childhood. He was absolutely smiling at the camera. At the back of the picture, it said: "_What happened to your smile?"_

_"Mikan dear come here, Mama will take a picture of you with Natsume"_

_It was then, an eight year-old Mikan half-dragged the stubborn Hyuuga just to take a picture. She knew of Natsume's major problem--mouth cramps. He would never smile BUT she also knew the cure._

_Mikan whispered from his ears and he nodded, flashing his genuine smile together with hers in the camera. _

_"That was splendid, you two look adorable" Her squealing mother said out loud, they both sweatdropped._

_-_

_-_

_Mikan leaned towards him and whispered,"If you smile, I swear to say that Mikan Sakura is an idiot and will marry the great Hyuuga Natsume." He nodded in response, smirking inwardly at his achievement. _

_-_

_-_

"_Come on Mom, Natsume and I wanted to go to the park. Please drive us there. Please" A ten year-old girl tugged her mom's skirt as she pleaded. _

"_No, Mikan. Mommy needs to do a lot of things"_

"_Please" She did her magic trick, puppy dog eyes _

"_Aw. Okay, just because my daughter is so irresistible." _

"_Yaaay! Howalon! Here we go!" _

"_Hn" He rolled his gaze down, smirking a bit._

"_Come on Natsume, be a little loud."_

"_Hn"_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"_Mom! Watch out!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_You know, I dreamed about being in a black space with no one else but me. It's scary isn't it?" A nine-year old brunette said, eyeing the green grass as if it was the most interesting part of the scenario. _

"_Everything is scary to you, youjo." He teased, but a little hint of worry came across his stoic and composed face._

"_You know Natsume, if ever that you forget me, I will keep on watching you but I'll never tell that you that we knew each other before." _

"_Why is it, polka?"_

"_Because, Mom told me that I shouldn't push a memory to a person. She said that his/her memory would come eventually so there's no need to push"_

"_Stupid girl, you're so annoying" She took note of the sarcasm in his voice and she smiled. _

"_I love you too, Natsume" It was then Natsume smiled-- for real. _

_"I know"_

_"You're really arrogant"_

Along with the childhood pictures, he saw clippings from the newspaper regarding the accident. If he didn't knew that she was his childhood sweetheart, he would have mistaken her for a stalker. He found pictures of him during highschool even in college, the smile he saw before in his childhood picture was long gone.

Thin droplets tear escaped his crimson eyes.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"I won't tell. Your memory will become my biggest secret." _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"I won' tell. . . . Because . . ."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"It's a secret dummy"She finally said to him, answering his questioning stares 'You won't know me by then.' she thought. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_How can I lie to you without being fooled?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"You're still annoying, Mikan"_

_-END-_


End file.
